


【授翻/冬兵中心】Experimentation and Maintenance/实验与维护记录

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Torture, Torture, Winter Soldier files, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 1945-2014：HYDRA将 James Barnes中士变成了Winter Soldier。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Kudos: 7





	1. Barnes在奥利地HYDRA基地的俘虏记录

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experimentation and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> Summary： HYDAR在奥地利发现了一个几乎冻结实了的美国士兵。

这些记录自1945年起，由持有Soldier的首席科学家保有。

<封面>

  


  


**实验与维护记录**

克格勃特务处

非经记录管理员批准

不得从本文件中删除或添加任何材料

  


文档<十七>

卷二

冬兵计划军事记录

录入日期：1945年3月23日

终止日期：2014年1月13日

  


  


**录入1：  
**  
俄罗斯*HYDRA基地  
奥地利

3月16日，1945年

从山谷中送回来一个伤兵。

士兵被送来时仍昏迷不醒。

骨折：  
左侧尺骨*  
左侧桡骨*  
左侧肱骨*  
椎骨第5节*  
左侧锁骨  
左侧肩胛骨  
左侧颧骨  
左侧下颌骨  
左侧髂骨*  
左侧坐骨  
左侧股骨*  
枕骨  
顶骨  
颞骨*

组织损伤：  
左侧头部  
左侧脸部  
左臂  
左侧肩部  
左侧胸部  
左侧背部  
左侧臀部  
左腿

士兵在检查中没有意识。

士兵被脱去衣物，完成清洁，并进行手术准备。

译者阐述：从医疗记录推测，Barnes坠下火车之后，可能并没有遇见任何遮挡物，以左侧身体直接着地的方式接触地面，导致身体左侧接触面大范围骨折及组织挫伤。左臂应该是最先着地的，Barnes的左臂没有保住，但因为左臂缓冲，没有太严重的头部损伤，保住一条命。  
译者将尽量提供图示，以下注释也仅为帮助读者更好了解骨折部位。

****

**译者注释：  
** *此处的Russian为俄罗斯联邦，1922年12月30日，俄罗斯联邦，乌克兰，白俄罗斯，南高加索联邦组成苏维埃社会主义共和国联邦  
，后扩展至15个加盟共和国。  
*尺骨和桡骨：分别为小臂靠近小指和靠近拇指的骨头。  
*肱骨：大臂的骨头，是上肢最粗壮的骨头。  
*椎骨第5节：原作者没有写清是颈椎还是胸椎还是腰椎，但在脊椎上，不管哪里骨折了都很可怕啊。  
*髂骨（ilium）: 髂骨是骨盆中最大的骨头，构成髋骨的后上部分，对应位置在腰带下一圈，后侧能摸到的地方，延伸到臀部隆起的深处，向后方下延到坐骨。  
*股骨：就是大腿骨。  
*颞骨：位于头颅两侧，延伸至颅底，通俗来讲就是从头侧下颌骨以上一直延伸到耳朵后面的骨头。

  


****

**录入2：  
** 俄罗斯*HYDRA基地  
奥地利

3月16日，1945年

修复状态：

骨骼分组：  
第5椎骨  
左侧颧骨  
左下颌骨  
左侧锁骨  
左肩胛骨  
左侧髂骨  
左侧坐骨  
左侧股骨

枕骨、顶骨和颞骨加固。

组织缝合:  
左侧头部  
左侧脸部  
左侧肩部  
左臂  
左侧胸部  
左侧背部  
左侧臀部  
左腿

左手臂皮肤和肌肉局部撕裂，可见骨  
另一些部位皮肤和肌肉完全损失  
肱骨骨折刺破皮肤和肌肉  
肱骨断为三截  
尺骨和桡骨粉碎性骨折

整个左臂被认为无法修复  
大部分锁骨和肩胛骨被认为无法稳定

在整个修复过程中，士兵无法保持意识  
需要束缚

****

**录入3：  
** 俄罗斯*HYDRA基地  
奥地利

3月17日，1945年

修复状态:

左臂开放  
骨碎片吻合  
肌肉缝合  
表皮缝合

绷带包扎手臂，以防移动

建议摘除

士兵在大部分过程中保持意识清醒  
需要束缚

**录入4：  
**

俄罗斯HYDRA基地  
奥地利

3月20日，1945年

士兵无意识

修复进行了检查、清理和维护

这名士兵的所有伤口几乎完全愈合

左臂未愈合

建议摘除

翻检士兵的衣物并取得了良好的进展。这名士兵似乎和1943年Arnim Zola博士血清实验成功的那个是同一个人。

James Buchanan Barnes  
美国陆军中士  
编号32557038

实验血清对愈合印子的强化似乎成功了。

Barnes的进一步治疗要等到Zola博士回来才能继续进行。  
Barnes将进入人体冷冻程序。

静置准备:  
肠道清洁  
镇静剂注射

评估认为静置程序未对士兵造成的损伤。

**录入5：  
**

3月28日，1945年

冷冻装置*移动。

士兵到达新位置:

HYDRA基地  
Dnepropetrovsk*地区  
乌克兰

低温装置正常工作，参数正常。

评估认为运输未对士兵造成损伤。

*冷冻装置：即冷冻舱。Cryotasis ，专指人体冷冻技术。  
*Dnepropetrovsk：第一部中出现过，Zola新建的实验室所在地，是乌克兰的重工业及航空航天中心。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA把James Barnes转移到Dnepropetrovsk基地。Arnim Zola博士从美国回来。
> 
> 8月3日至8月15 日期间，士兵接受了三次左侧上臂和下臂的骨折重断复位，均收效甚微。8月15日，他们对他的左臂进行了截肢。
> 
> 仅仅是因为他左臂的恢复效率不如其他伤患部位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡饱了我废话也变多了，在这一章下附上第五部Unmaking and Becoming第一章，时间线上是一致的，是以坠落后Barnes的视角记录的。

这些记录自1948年起，由持有Soldier的科学家保有，在Arnim Zola博士的名下。

**录入6:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

7月31日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士已经回到了HYDRA。

Johann Fennhoff*（约翰·芬霍夫）博士随同。Fennhoff的专长是脑控和思想控制。

士兵的维护将由Zola负责。

Zola博士指定James Barnes命名为士兵（The Soldier）。对他不得以其他方式称呼。

**录入7:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月3日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

Soldier解除静置状态

士兵缓慢恢复意识。完成修理前清洁和检查。

左臂失去功能。愈合受损。

士兵完成静脉补液。完成饲管营养供给。

从晚餐开始，每日供给三次固体食物

士兵被给予足够的衣物，分配到一个牢房

**录入8:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月5日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵有意识

执行左臂检查、清洁和维护

左臂依旧无法正常愈合

重新打断桡骨与尺骨复位

重新打断肱骨复位

肱骨复位时失去意识

左拉博士认为血清可以修复手臂。

建议摘除

士兵对麻醉剂*无反应，需要约束

**录入9:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月8日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵有意识

执行左臂检查、清洁和维护

手臂骨头依旧没有很好地愈合

失去肌肉和皮肤的部分依旧不能正常愈合

建议摘除

**录入10:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月9日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵有意识

执行左臂检查、清洁和维护

左臂依旧无法正常愈合

重新打断桡骨与尺骨复位

重新打断肱骨复位

左拉博士对手臂的状况感到沮丧

建议摘除

士兵对麻醉剂无反应，需要约束

**录入11:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月11日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵有意识

执行左臂检查、清洁和维护

左臂依旧无法正常愈合

重新打断桡骨与尺骨复位

重新打断肱骨复位

肱骨再断时失去意识

建议摘除

士兵对麻醉剂无反应，需要约束

**录入12:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月11日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵有意识

执行左臂检查、清洁和维护

手臂骨头依旧没有很好地愈合

失去肌肉和皮肤的部分依旧不能正常愈合

左拉医生已经确定，低温已经损害了手臂的愈合能力

建议摘除

**录入13:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月13日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

左臂仍然是个问题。骨头仍旧没有正确愈合。肌肉仍旧未正确愈合。骨头在被反复打断和复位后，仍旧无法形成牢固连接。

士兵正在接受左臂切除的评估

**录入14:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月14日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵的左臂切除手术已被批准。

手臂仍然处于无功能状态。虽然已经尝试过修复，但效果并不理想。肌肉没有愈合。骨头愈合不当，长合的部位强度很弱且无法对齐。由于士兵快速愈合，反复对此部位骨头进行再断续接后，修复强度仍无法达到续接断裂部位的目的，且有损他整体的修复效率。

士兵定于明日手术。

**录入15:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月15日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士指导：

士兵无功能的手臂已被切除。

手术本身是常规手术。肘部以下皮肤和肌肉整齐摘除。

骨骼摘除至肘关节上部。

剩余肌肉在肱骨末端抚平。多余皮肤被缝合至完全覆盖伤口。

士兵服麻醉的剂量不足以使他保持昏迷状态。

士兵对麻醉剂无反应，需要约束装置。

尖叫干扰到医生，士兵因此被上了口塞。

预计会很快苏醒。

-TBC-

译者注释：

*Johann Fennhoff：Johann Fennhoff博士是个精神病专家，脑控专家，并且曾经是前苏维埃谍报机构利维坦（Leviathan）的头头，去偷Stark的武器被Peggy发现了，于是被逮捕，和Zola在美国是狱友，所以一块回去了。顺便说一下脑控和思想控制是不一样的，脑控是脑科学的活，思想控制是心理学的活。

利维坦是漫威虚构的是一个前苏联的科学与情报机构，从事武器研发和情报工作，和战科储（神盾局前身）发生过冲突（定位都很像好吗）。吐槽一句极权讽刺在美国人的作品里无处不在啊，可现在能数得上的哪个不是强权国家Fennhoff这个姓是德国人的也是很讽刺……

*现代常用的麻醉剂多半含是双氢埃托啡，是一种高效麻醉剂，阵痛剂量为等效吗啡的两千分之一，我有点好奇，就去查了1948年一般用啥麻醉剂，1903年到1950年代大多都使用巴比妥酸盐，是一种作用于神经中枢的麻醉剂，特别是大脑皮层和基底神经节，看样子1948年Barnes的大脑就已经很强大了，怪不得洗了70年都没能完全控制他……

附：第五部“Unmaking and Becoming”第一章节选

“坠落

怕

坠落

坠落

坠落

风声

冷

好怕

撞击

疼痛

疼

痛

寒冷

害怕

冷

怕

黑暗

……

醒来

痛

痛

痛

挪动

杂声

说话声

痛

黑暗”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA，同Arnim Zola博士和Johann Fennhoff博士一起，开始了冬兵的塑造。
> 
> 他们尝试了电击，悬吊，体罚和激素矫治，都未能让他完全服从，直到Zola告知了士兵Steve的死讯。
> 
> 他崩溃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近真的事情好多好疲惫，更新速度会放缓。如果有什么喜欢的一发完，没有人翻译过的，也可以在下面推荐一下，我可以穿插着翻翻，也有点新鲜感。

**录入16:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月16日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管：

士兵开始为效力HYDRA接受条件重置。

士兵被施加约束。

直接对太阳穴施加电刺激：

50伏

电击持续3秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

士兵表现出神志不清，并生理不适

士兵用名字，军衔和编号回答所有问题。

**录入17:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月18日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管：

为得到理想的答复反射，士兵将被约束身体作为惩罚。

目标：

服从

回复指定称呼“Soldier”

停止反抗

士兵被关押在牢房里，剥光所有衣物，站在牢房中央。天花板上的锁链将士兵剩余的那只胳膊吊过头顶。士兵只能通过踮脚站着来保持身体平衡。士兵将一直被吊着，直到完全站不住为止。一旦他的体重将完好的那只胳膊拉到脱位，他将被从这种姿势解除出来。一小时之后，将再次回到悬吊位。在晚上他被允许休息，但悬吊会在早上重新开始。

这个过程将每天进行，持续至少十天。

日常电击操作继续：

50伏

电击持续3秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

**录入18:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月23日，1948年

由Arnim Zola博士监管：

士兵继续接受体罚。他哭喊着祈求得到解脱。他重复自己的美国名字，军衔，服役编号，其中夹杂着对不在场的人的喃喃自语。一些人名已经确认：Steve，Jim，Becca和Peggy。他恳求他们救他。他晚上被从铰链上解下来，早上又重新吊回去。他的反抗又回来了，已经两次成功逃到牢房门外。他受到毒打，又接着被吊回到牢里，身上的淤伤在几小时内就痊愈了。改造过的电击赶牛棒也挺管用。他的肩膀每天会脱位3到6次，这取决于他在铁链上挣扎的程度。

日常电击操作继续：

50伏

电击持续3秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

**录入19:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

8月28日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管：

虽然已经取得了一些进展，士兵仍旧抗拒服从。

士兵不再背诵名字，军衔和序列号。

士兵开始对“Soldier”的称呼有所答复。

但是，他仍然，继续呼唤着Steve，Jim，Becca和Peggy的名字，并和他们说话。

身体反抗和从牢房逃跑的尝试仍在继续。

除了悬吊，士兵也被断绝了食物供给。

隔日供应一顿由面包、豆子和水组成的饭，以防对士兵的身体造成过度损害。

这种体罚和挨饿将持续至少10天。

日常电击操作继续：

50伏

电击持续3秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

**录入20:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

9月3日，1948年

士兵仍旧试图逃跑。当食物被送进牢房，他攻击守卫。当在早上被吊起来的时候，他攻击守卫。守卫离开去对士兵进行训斥性的体罚。当他试图攻击或逃跑时，他会被拳打脚踢。他的伤口或淤青在几个小时内就会完成痊愈。有一次他的肋骨断了，他们一夜之间就痊愈了。食物匮乏削弱了他的体力，但并没有像一个没有经过强化的人那么多。即使在他匮乏和虚弱的状态下，仍然需要三个守卫才能制服他。在最近15天的惩罚中，4名守卫因在试图给士兵绑上锁链的时候受伤而调离。

除了企图逃跑和反抗守卫，士兵仍然呼唤着Steve。他已经放弃了跟其他他想象出来的伙伴讲话，但没有放弃这一个。他进行了长时间的单方面对话，并威胁守卫Steve最后会来的。

日常电击操作继续：

50伏

电击持续3秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

**录入21:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

9月8日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管：

Zola博士已经指示Fennhoff博士增加电击来软化士兵的想法。Zola博士认为他过于理想化了，现在施加的说服方法是不够的。Zola博士过去就对士兵进行过电击实验。虽然Fennhoff博士认为对于如何通过身体疼痛调节大脑反射了解更多，但是他会按Zola博士要求的去做。Zola博士也赞成通过化学方法降低士兵的抵抗，最近的一些药物在此种尝试中取得了成功。

除了悬吊，食物剥夺，和之前的电击计划，士兵现将被施予：

直接对太阳穴进行的电击，同时引入乙烯雌酚*以减少其攻击性：

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

每日至多重复3次，只要士兵仍旧拒绝服从

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

译者注释：

*乙烯雌酚是外源性雌激素，一般用于补充体内雌激素不足。男性服用会导致男性第二性征消退、萎缩，可能导致外生殖器萎缩，勃起减少甚至消失。如果睾丸萎缩，就会影响精子生成，导致不孕不育。同时，乙烯雌酚已在2017年被世界卫生组织列入一级致癌物质清单。

**录入22:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

9月18日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管：

士兵已经停止了逃跑的努力。

对Steve的提及和需求也已经终止了。

目前水平的日常电击的操作继续，但降低了频率：

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

每日的悬吊终止

一日供应三餐

**录入23:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

9月21日，1948年

由Johann Fennhoff博士监管；

Arnim Zola博士协助：

Zola博士对士兵的缓慢进展失去了耐心。虽然士兵从上一次调整之后没有行为失当，但他也没有成为Zola博士一直试图打造的资产（Asset）。

士兵顺从而平静。摆在他前面的他都吃，只有点电击治疗的时候他才挣扎。他坐在他的牢房里，整天都一动不动。他在灯关掉的时候进入睡眠。

目前水平的日常电击的操作继续，但降低了频率：

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

**录入24:**

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

9月21日，1948年

由Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

Zola博士选在在今天告知士兵美国队长的死讯。士兵反应不佳。他的行为极端暴力，多名技术员和观察员受伤，两人死亡。使用改造过的电牛棒后士兵部分迟缓。当他听到电击强度增加了的时候，他畏缩了，但是并没有停止行动。他明显的恐惧使他们发现了一个有用的工具。

在几乎毁掉了实验室后，士兵失声痛哭。Fennhoff博士认为这在让士兵变得更加合作上是一个突破口。他确信士兵之前还一直抱有被营救的希望。士兵希望美国队长最终会来救他。

Zola博士说James Barnes在美国队长的小队中不只是他的一名士兵，还是他的朋友。先前保留队长死亡消息的决定最终被认为是一个错误，Fennhoff博士在士兵对这件事的心理状态上的评估似乎一直是正确的。

目前水平的日常电击的操作继续，但降低了频率：

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：Zola和Fennhoff的措施行之有效，Barnes的自我意识在这一年里终于慢慢消失，他不再有”清醒“的概念了，取而代之的，是”资产“、”空白“和”麻木“。

此记录自1948年起，由在Arnim Zola博士和Johann Fennhoff博士的名下持有Soldier的科学家保有。

录入25:

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

10月4日，1948年

Zola博士监管；

Fennhoff博士协助：

得知美国队长死亡的消息之后，士兵变得很不一样。他的抵抗消失了。

Zola博士对如何设置士兵使其适用于实地工作有很多想法。电击以及增加雌激素的用药让士兵变得非常温顺和服从。把士兵很被从一个地方带到另一个变得很容易，他总会按照命令，完成一些简单的工作，再也没有对在实验室里进行体检和采样有所反抗。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

一组体能训练即将开始。

训练：

200个仰卧起坐

200个俯卧撑

200个引体向上

200次举重250公斤

在跑步机上奔跑100公里

即使失去了一边手臂，士兵还是能很出色地完成这些训练。

预计士兵很快就会达到最佳的身体状态。

Zola博士坚信，经过调试，士兵有适应复杂任务的能力。

录入26:

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

10月7日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

士兵正在接受由Zola和Fennhoff博士联合开发的技术进行的编程。

电击作用于诱导士兵进入接受状态，一旦士兵进入易感状态，Zola博士就会给他简短的指令。这些指令用于指示士兵的思想和行动。

士兵被告知他不是一个人类；他是一把武器。他被告知眼睛只能盯着地板，不要试图和他的上级有眼神交流。所有人都是他的上级。士兵被指示要忘记他作为James Barnes的过去。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

体能训练继续

训练：

200个仰卧起坐

200个俯卧撑

200个引体向上

200次举重250公斤

在跑步机上奔跑100公里

录入27:

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

10月15日，1948年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

士兵已完成自动化。外界黑暗时他睡觉，外界明亮时他醒来。当给他食物时，他就吃。

士兵没有尝试抬头看向他的上级。他将手背在身后，以免显得有威胁性。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

士兵资源移动到电击台前。他听从指示坐下，听Zola博士和Fennhoff博士告诉他他是谁，他是什么。

他每天训练。他强壮而有韧性。到时候，他将被给予战斗服和武装演习，以补充他现在得到的体能训练。

他完全成为了Zola博士想要他成为的人。

他成为了士兵（The Soldier）。他是HYDRA新的拳头。他唯一的目的，就是服从HYDRA教给他的一切。

录入28:

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

10月30日，1948年

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

乙烯雌酚10毫克/天

Arnim Zola博士必须得回美国去了。SSR*给他提供了一个职位。Zola博士自信经过一段时间的实验，他最终能够重现血清的配方。

士兵精神和身体的程序设置是一项成就。

在Zola博士返回HYDRA之前，士兵将被重新置于冷冻舱中。

录入29:

HYDRA基地

Dnepropetrovsk地区

乌克兰

11月1日，1948年

士兵的进一步设置将等到Zola博士回来再进行。

冷冻装置准备完毕。

士兵的静置准备：

清洁肠道

注射镇静剂

评估认为士兵没有受到静置程序的损伤。

录入29:

1月5日，1950年

冷冻装置迁移

士兵新位置：

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon*

低温装置运行，参数正常。

评估认为士兵没有受到运输损害。

-TBC-

*SSR：Strategic Scientific Reserve，战略科学储备部，神盾前身。

*Oymyakon：奥伊米亚康，今俄罗斯北部小镇，年平均气温为零下50摄氏度，被认为是地球上最冷的地方之一。

Zola和Fennhoff的措施行之有效，Barnes的自我意识在这一年里终于慢慢消失，他不再有”清醒“的概念了，取而代之的，是”资产“、”空白“和”麻木“。

【附】Unmaking and Becoming 第二章：1948年

清醒

冷

痛

人声

害怕

疼

疼

疼

黑暗

清醒

痛

人声

害怕

疼

疼

疼

黑暗

清醒

疼

疼

疼

疼

疼

疼

疼

黑暗

清醒

光

声

怕

电击

疼

闪电*

Barnes James Buchanan 中士 32557038

黑暗

清醒

光

声

电击

闪电

闪电

闪电

Barnes James Buchanan 中士 32557038

黑暗

清醒

疼

闪电

闪电

痛

Barnes James Buchanan 中士 32557038

Barnes James Buchanan 中士 32557038

Barnes James Buchanan 中士 32557038

黑暗

清醒

警觉

害怕

疼

疼

闪电

闪电

逃跑

黑暗

疼

疼

疼

闪电

闪电

平静

资产

资产

麻木

空白

资产

哀悼

麻木

冷

解脱

黑暗

*闪电：原文为lightning，Zola把电击强度从50V调高到75V，感觉可以理解为比shock更强的强电击，像被雷劈了一样


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA和Arnim Zola博士、Johann Fennhoff博士一起，开始把在美国定制的控制和设定技术用在冬兵身上。
> 
> 血清在冷冻期间修复了他的大脑，于是他们用更多的药物、更强的电击，和感官剥夺，再次敲碎他，以加固程序。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节要查的资料太多了，不得不再次把注释加在每一条记录后面。21世纪的10年代即将过去，提前祝大家新年快乐！

此记录于1953年，由在Arnim Zola博士和Johann Fennhoff博士的名下持有Soldier的科学家保有。

录入31:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月10日，1953年

Zola博士已经回到了HYDRA。

他再次令Johann Fennoff博士协助他进行精神设置。

Zola将负责士兵的维护与编程。

士兵解除静置

士兵完成静脉补液。完成饲管营养供给。

士兵被给予足够的衣物，分配到一个囚室

录入32:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月12日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

Fennhoff博士认为他已经完善了士兵编程所需的精神设置技术。当Zola博士在为SSR工作的时候，他已经进行了好几年的临床工作。

Zola博士还没能重制血清，在他的实验室里他也没有被给予足够的自由。他受到的监管比他预料到的还要多，不过他已经成功和一些SSR最优秀的审讯人员和心理训练员共事过了，结合上他们的技术，Zola和Fennhoff博士预期能得到一个超凡的结果。

在与CIA和SID*合作里，SSR学会了通过使用特定药物和特定种类的精神折磨来训练士兵们的思维。Zola博士坚信，士兵会被打造成HYDRA完美的拳头。

士兵表现出失去了所有的原先设置的状态。Fennhoff博士认为这可能是低温冷冻的结果。Zola5boshi担心血清会修复士兵的大脑，使他回复到清醒并且接受电击之前的状态。

电击自今日开始，将继续削弱士兵的抵抗。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

Zola博士从美国来回了一些美国政府现在用在他们自己的士兵实验中的药物，包括LSD*、海洛因*、东莨菪碱*和硫喷妥钠*。美国人在记忆修改、诱发失意和增强暗示易感性等方面取得了一些成果。

电击后，注射东莨菪碱。它会破坏士兵记忆自己身份和位置的能力，这将让他进入一种接受他被告知的任何事为真实的状态。

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

译者注释：

*SID：没查太清楚，可能是新加坡保安与情报司（Security and Intelligence Division），但突然出现新加坡就很奇怪。意大利也有一个缩写相同的情报部门（Servizio Informazioni Difesa），但这个部门的存在时间是1965年到1977年，时间对不上，Serbia也有一个情报司，但南斯拉夫解体以后，Serbia2002年才宣布的独立，实在不知道是什么了，有了解这方面的小伙伴请在评论下给我指点指点。

*LSD：麦角酸二乙酰胺，一种强力的半人工致幻剂。LSD一次的典型用量一般为100微克，相当于一粒沙子质量的十分之一，能造成使用者6到12小时的感官、感觉、记忆和自我意识的强烈变化，可作为化学武器使用。冷战时期的情报部门也曾将LSD用于审问和心理控制，美国中情局对LSD的研究相当广泛，绝大部分资料之后都被销毁。

*海洛因：一种鸦片类药物，属于麻醉剂，作用于神经中枢的受体调节剂，常见副作用可表现为呼吸抑制。

*东莨菪碱：存在于颠茄科制服中的生物碱，是一种抗胆碱药物。药物表征作用与阿托品类药物相似，对呼吸中枢具有兴奋作用，对大脑皮质有明显抑制作用。

*硫喷妥钠：又称戊硫代巴比妥，巴比妥酸盐类药物，是一种快速起效的全身麻醉剂，在刑事用途可用作吐真剂，巴比妥类药物可降低大脑皮质功能，消除它的抑制作用，使人无法进行复杂逻辑，不由自主开始说话，审讯中也用来降低使用者的自我意识。由于过量服用会导致死亡，因此也被用来作为注射死刑或安乐死的静脉注射剂。

*东莨菪碱用于手术全麻的剂量一般是0.6毫克。

录入33:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月14日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

Zola博士待在西伯利亚的日子里，士兵每一天都被电击。这些治疗的目的是让士兵对编程易于服从。美国人在他们的人体试验中使用了电休克疗法，Zola博士对他们的成果印象深刻。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复4次

Zola博士再次给士兵用了东莨菪碱。他表现出驯顺，并且至今相信Zola博士告诉他的：他是HYDRA的资产，他的职责是成为世界上最伟大的战士。Zola博士的另一个主要目标是继续剥夺士兵的实际身份。他的自我意识越少，关于自己记得的越少，就越容易接受Zola和Fennhoff博士提供的信息。他被命令服从Zola博士和Fennhoff博士给他的所有命令。

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

Fennhoff负责迫使士兵鄙视美国人。他给士兵提供真假参半的信息，让他相信美国人正在宣传邪恶。他们用宣传片一点点渗入他的生活。

士兵现在只被允许说俄语。每次他说了俄语之外的东西，他就会受到赶牛棒的称法。基地里的任何人都不再被允许说英语。

士兵的遵守规定，他们奖给他书籍和阅读。他只得到用俄语写的书。士兵之前懂点俄语，但那不够。这些书既是一种奖励，也是一种学习的工具。

录入34:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月18日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

经过几天的精神设置，士兵做好了进行其他训练的准备。

今天早上，他开始接受HYDRA最精锐的战士的战术指点。第一节课是俄罗斯的SAMBO术（САМозащита Без Оружия）*。这种不用武器的自卫术能让士兵变得坚韧，增强他的力量，增加耐力。他徒手格斗的能力将得到大幅度提高。

SAMBO将通过多种形式的突击和格斗训练士兵，发展出拳打、肘击、膝撞、踢腿、头击和股沟打击*的多种战斗技能。为进一步训练士兵成为一名强大战力，能够对敌造成实质损伤的锁喉、扼颈和腿锁*也被教授，目的是为了训练他在特定情况下能够完成致残或杀人。

特别需要注意训练士兵正确进行单臂作战。虽然这种情况不同寻常且史无前例，但士兵确实已经在只有单臂的情况下表现出非常接近一个双臂正常人的作战能力。

晚上他将接受进一步的精神调整。

由于持续表现出的成功和服从，电击的频率正被减少。

75伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

译者注释：

*SAMBO：桑搏(са́мбо)，意为不带武器的防身术。或称俄罗斯擒拿术，俄罗斯防身术，俄罗斯柔术。

*股沟打击：groin strikes，实际上就是撩阴腿攻击下三路，搏击中常用的攻击手段。

*choke holds, neck cranks, and foot locks这一套实际上就是天空母舰上美队对冬兵用的那一套动作，用大腿和肘部关节固定住冬兵四肢，上臂扼颈的同时向后掰压迫喉结和气管，造成窒息，非常强大的近身格斗技，完全压制，很容易造成大脑缺氧死亡或颈椎断裂，不要轻易尝试。

录入35:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月20日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

Fennhoff博士提高的电击的程度，士兵反应良好。Zola博士开始确信，血清会从某种程度上修复士兵的大脑。随着电压的提高，条件设置应当会更加有效，从而使编程进入更深的层次。

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

除了引入药物辅助编程之外，Zola博士还准备实施一些低水平的感觉剥夺。士兵不再被允许穿着衣服，他的牢房里也不再有等。由于那里没有窗户，这将会导致完全的黑暗。现在的牢房隔音很好，因此士兵应该处于完全的寂静中。Zola博士也完全阻断了牢房中所有的空气循环，房间内部应当会经历显著降温*。

中午的格斗训练将会继续，士兵在体能上有了很大进步。他正在全面展现出血清的效果，在力量、速度和耐力等方方面面。

Zola博士从美国人那里学来了这些技术，实验正在进行，并且非常多样。Zola博士打算在SSR再工作一段时间回到HYDRA之后，在给士兵带来更多有效且多样化的训练。

虽然这次他没带回这些训练，他已经计划要更大范围地使用药物来操控士兵的精神状态了。美国人一直在使用吗啡使受试者保持满足状态。它能引起一种欣快感，接着是一种昏睡状态，这会让编程变得更加容易。Zola博士也将尝试引入海洛因，这是由吗啡制成的，但它通过血脑屏障的速度比吗啡更快。吗啡只能从有执业执照的医生那里获取，而海洛因，更是完全的违禁品。这让搞到药剂变得更加困难*。

译者注释：

*别忘了这是在西伯利亚的3月。

*上世纪50年代前苏联确实严格限制吗啡的使用与持有，只能通过有执照的医生获取，这也造成了很多医生本身贩卖吗啡，甚至自己吗啡成瘾。

录入36:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

3月22日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

感官剥夺导致了士兵一定程度的定向障碍。当他被带出牢房的时候，他对自己身在何处和此时为何时感到困惑。他仍旧保持足够的驯顺，让人把他带到实验台前接受电击。

他的搏击训练被挪到了下午，让他能更放开地学习新的套路。他对徒手搏斗的精通令人赞赏，我们中照顾士兵的那些人也被允许旁观搏斗课程。他比他的老师更快更强，他已经展示了他被展示的每一个概念，很快将会超过教练。

Zola博士将电机和药物注射的结合描述为将士兵变成白纸一张，以供他和Fennhoff博士在他脑海里任意挥洒下他们自己的故事。

Zola博士已经完全擦除了士兵先前的身份认同，他只是一个将要被训练为HYDRA铁拳的士兵。他对美国和所有与之相关事物的仇恨现在已经被固化了。Zola博士有点担心编程会在下一次低温过程中再次恢复原状，但他指望能通过深化观念植入的程度来抵消这一点。

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最令我愤怒的一点是，士兵没有做错任何事，没有任何反复，表现良好，他们把电压从75V提高到了125V。实验是没有缘由的，他们对他做的事情是没有缘由的，不是因为原罪，不是因为恶，不是因为他是个美国人，只是因为，他们就没有把他当人看过。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA和Arnim Zola博士、Johann Fennhoff博士一起，开始把在美国定制的控制和设定技术用在冬兵身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到以色列了，我可以更新了，可国内的读者们看不到了，诶。

此记录于1953年，由在Arnim Zola博士和Johann Fennhoff博士的名下持有Soldier的科学家保有。

录入37:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

5月24日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

低水平的感官剥夺仍在进行，在中午之前停止，在所有训练科目结束后一小时再次开始。

一名新教官到达基地，来教授士兵另一种不同的作战方式。这个男人是Systema的作战大师，精通这种可以用于互搏和防御的武术。由于除了徒手格斗之外，这种训练还包括持刀格斗和使用热武器，因此士兵使用它的方式将不仅局限于自卫。

持刀格斗的训练部分包括投掷刀具，匕首操，斧头和狼牙棒的使用。士兵也将学习如何使用临时找到的武器，如棍子，球棒，瓶子和其他各种自制武器。

枪械教学将包括手枪，半自动步枪和自动步枪，以及HYDRA特别改装过的枪械。训练也讲进一步提升士兵现有的狙击技术。

电疗继续：

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

在战斗训练间歇，士兵仍在学习怎么成为九头蛇的拳头。Zola博士的程序很强大，士兵表现得就好像他一直都是HYDRA的一员。

录入38:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

5月26日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

在加强士兵身体素质的同时，血清似乎也提升了士兵的学习能力。他很快就掌握了新的战斗风格。虽然在战争时期，士兵就有一点俄语基础，但严格禁止使用英语和强制使用俄语，再加上他对一些俄语书籍的短暂接触，使得他很快就从基础提升到了流利。

对于Zola博士而言，灌注士兵的思想这项工作就像一件艺术，他时常提及他的成功。Fennhoff博士也很钦佩，但是以一种更为谦虚的方式。士兵作为HYDRA之拳的身份和他作为资产的价值，使他表现出了某种程度的骄傲。考虑到他缺乏个性和身份认同感，他能做到这一点属实令人惊讶。

结合他令人印象深刻的身体素质，士兵的思维模式使他成为一个非常难对付的人物。即使除了格斗训练之外，他不会和人有任何眼神接触，也不会有任何突然的动作，他仍然表现出具有威胁性的外表和勉强克制的暴力。

电疗继续：

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

低水平的感官剥夺仍在继续。

录入39:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

5月31日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助：

在来到HYDRA之前，士兵就已经是一个出色的火力手（arms-man*）和神枪手了。通过对他进行的Systema的训练，他现在已经精通了教授给他的每一门课程。他已经达到了和教练相当的水准，并且如果训练继续的话，他讲很快超过他。但，是时候进行下一门课了。

士兵除了在遵守纪律期间被允许阅读的俄文书籍以外，他还得到了德文和罗马尼亚语的书籍。他曾经也掌握这些语言。他还保留着一些从战争时期带来的德语基础，然而他掌握德语的速度之快和他通过努力翻译罗马尼亚语的能力，令人非常印象深刻。

士兵被给予的阅读材料如下：

《我的奋斗》

《希特勒演讲集》转录

《苏共历史》

《战争与和平》

《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》

《吊死鬼之林》*

Zola博士认为，血清已经增强了士兵的学习能力，并且，电击和东莨菪碱的使用将士兵的思想变为了一张可以打印知识的白纸。Zola博士认为，由于这种心理状态和能力加强，士兵将无法自控地学习和吸收他所经领域中的一切。

电疗继续：

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

感官剥夺不再继续，以便在士兵的时间表中插入更多课程。

录入40:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

6月5日，1953年

Arnim Zola博士监管；

Johann Fennhoff博士协助

今天Zola博士坐下对着士兵讲了很久的话，他问了很多士兵在战斗训练和阅读中学到的东西的问题。编程技术最初引入的时候，它的作用相当薄弱，然而现在，士兵意识到、表现出，并且完成了。在对于俄国小说的交流中，士兵坚持了自己的观点，并且表现出对他读到过的政治话语的理解和保留。

士兵有武器偏好！他表达出对体训的享受，他说要利用自己的身体，和将其打磨成HYDRA的一把快刀。他似乎以战斗为乐。它提到了喜欢现在身体的强壮。

电疗继续：

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

录入41:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

6月9日，1953年

电疗继续：

125伏

电击持续5秒

操作间隔10分钟

重复2次

东莨菪碱注射：

0.75毫克*

生理盐水，静脉注射

每次电击后重复

己烯雌酚10毫克/天

Zola博士对他在西伯利亚期间得到的成果非常满意。

现在，Zola博士正返回美国继续与SSR的合作，他将学习他所能学到的一切，为将士兵塑造成强大和得力的HYDRA之拳。

录入42:

西伯利亚HYDRA基地

哈萨克共和国

Oymyakon

6月10日，1953年

士兵进一步的条件设置将等到Zola博士回来之后进行。

冷冻装置准备完毕。

士兵的静置准备：

清洁肠道

注射镇静剂

评估认为士兵没有受到静置程序的损坏。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> *因为近期刚回国，找的梯子还不稳定，Systema这个格斗术没查太明白，后面查到了补上。
> 
> *火力手：原作者在这里用arms-man，个人感觉这里有些双关，arms既有多种武器的意思，又有两只胳膊的意思，在来到九头蛇之前，士兵也确实是一个双臂健全的男人啊。
> 
> *九头蛇这个书单是真的很讽刺，说不上是测试，还是独有的一种政治理想的折射。有独裁有专政，有国家社会主义的振臂一呼，也有共产主义火种的大义凛然。《战争与和平》充满了人道主义的关怀和战争和平的反差，《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》则更是伦理信仰、自由意志与理性道德之间的纠缠不清，《吊死鬼之林》讲述了一个士兵为寻求真理与价值毅然参战，却在完成对一名敌军的处刑之后产生动摇，他产生的疑问和掉下火车之前的Barnes相同：我们以何者来分辨敌友？是国籍还是阵营？难道使杀人成为了正当？
> 
> 但吊诡之处在于，一切事实转化为经验和理念都得经过人意志的加工和解释，如果读完这些，产生对秩序和控制的需求，那也再正常不过了。
> 
> 另外冬哥居然还懂在政治问题上保留观点，深得苏联精髓啊蛤蛤蛤。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者note：我没有beta，如发现任何失误清告诉我，毕竟当你修改了50多次之后，你就会开始无视错误。最近修改：第13张，2018年10月。  
> 译者note：医疗记录拉丁文词汇很多，专有名词也很多，因此在这章，译者选择采用文中注释的方式进行排版，否则注释过多放在最后不方便查找，注释以每一次记录为限，尽量不影响阅读体验。


End file.
